Bartender
You are one half of the Maltese Falcon. Man, this job sounds boring, huh? Well, guess what. You now have a whole new range of drinks available at your disposal. Make cocktails, mix juices or serve the drinks straight. Possibly ignore orders, and serve everyone with Whiskey. ]] IMPORTANT: Kahlua= Coffee Liqueur, Vodka= Tunguska Triple Distilled, Whiskey= Uncle Git's Special Reserve Equipment *Armor vest, don't underestimate the value of this when under attack *Shotgun, on the table next to you *A shaker: for mixing drinks *Formal closet, containing 2 formal uniforms like the one you spawn with, 2 pairs of black shoes and 2 top hats. There is an additional top-hat on the bar top. *Booze-O-Mat, your ID-locked best friend and container of all that is alcoholic. *Beer locker, beer keg, vending machines and an mixer, all inside the your storage room. *Your loyal assistant, Pun Pun. Has a tendency to push people around, get murdered and be harvested for meat by the chef Your shotgun You can get extra shells from cargo's autolathe. Lethal shells (red) do sixty brute damage, beanbag shells (green) do ten brute damage and knock people down, darts do five toxin damage, and blank (white) shells do nothing. It can fit on your exosuit slot, autolathes can create circular saws, which you can use to saw off your shotgun so it can fit in your bag. If you do this while the gun is loaded, it will go off in your face. Tending to your Bar You have a whole bunch of spirits in your handy Booze-o-mat vending machine, with which to mix all manner of drinks. At the moment, the following cocktails are available, but we're open to suggestions for more. SEE HERE!!! Difficulty is minimal, but bar fights can get deadly if your most valued patrons are too drunk to intervene. People also love to murder people having a good time in the bar, especially if you start serving Beepsky Smashes. You should be coordinating with your partner, the Chef. Take orders from the patrons and serve the food the chef makes. Serving up a cool glass of pain Traitor barman has it hard. You start with less access than everyone except the librarian and beanbag rounds don't do shit to anyone wearing armor (unless you aim for their legs). Your bar suit stands out fantastically and if you're not in the bar when someone inevitably shows up, expect them to try to break in or call attention to your absence. If you want to get anything at all done, empty the beer locker onto the bar and hope that Sec get too pissed to chase you when you start causing trouble. You do have one advantage in that you spawn with a potentially lethal weapon nearby, voiding the need for a revolver or similar item. You'll need to put the effort in to get enough metal and tools to hack the autolathe and make lethal shells, becoming the QM's best bro should help here. Head into the Maintenance tunnel South of the bar for shades and a firesuit. Use of an emag and your shotgun may help you for assassinations. It is best to stay around the bar as much as you can, as you will look suspicious if a million people want a drink at the bar. Category: Jobs